Mokoshan
The Mokoshan people hail from the Mokosh region of Sidereus, the equivalent of Eastern Europe in the real world. Based loosely Slavic cultures during the medieval period, the Mokashan peoples are not dissimilar to the people of the Seven Kingdoms, though there are some significant differences. Humans that hail from this region are still highly civilized and view themselves as such, but they have also developed a rugged and determined resolve that is more common among the “barbaric” Arzhel thanks to the harsh environment that surrounds them. The notable kingdoms of the Mokosh region are; Myria, Utova, Albessea, Eulor and Estova. As an individual raised in one of these kingdoms, your character would have had a much different life from a character raised in Linerra. Most of the kingdoms of the Mokosh region practice mandatory military service, with each family being required to contribute one member to the military for each generation. While women are generally not included in this restriction, it is considered an honor to fill the obligation – and as such women will occasionally join if no men are able or available. Classist views are very prevalent in these areas, as the rich commonly lord over the poor to some degree, and the noble class holds sway over the rich in turn. Many of those who hail from these regions can read and write, and they often wear clothing that is iconic from this period of medieval Eastern Europe. You might live in a royal city, hail from a small farm on the outskirts of a tiny thorp, or be used to the quiet life as the child of a wealthy merchant raised on a private estate. Regardless of your background, you would understand something of survival in the mountainous and somewhat unforgiving landscape of the Mokosh. Cultural Advantage: Disciplined. The people of the Mokosh region know that life’s pleasures must be earned and fought for if they are to be maintained. As such, they have no problem working hard, and a lazy person is considered to be a burden on the entire community. Cultural Disadvantage: Unforgiving. Outsiders may view the perspective of the Mokoshan people as unforgiving because they believe a person should take total responsibility for their own actions without regret or shame. Common Traits: Because of the regional difficulties in certain seasons, Resist Element is a common trait – though Wyld Walker is much more common since the Mokosh region has relatively severe difficulties with the taint of the Wyld. Noble Birth and Bastard Scion aren’t uncommon here, as there are a number of noble families. Discipline and Iron Will are very common Traits as well. Common Skills: Almost all males from this region have some training in warfare. Many have served in the military as active soldiers and as such will have the Guard or Mercenary professions. Arcane magic is far more common in this region than either Divine magic or Nature magic. Heroes: The Mokoshan people view Heroes as a blessing in many ways, though such individuals are expected to serve king and country – and in many cases are quickly scooped up to do just that. Being a Hero often means receiving training and special attention, if only to better serve your country. It is rare in the Mokosh region for a Hero not be an adventurer or traveler of some kind. Category:Human Lore Category:Human Ethnic Groups